HarryPotter thing
by commandercosmo
Summary: Sammy Evans is a new student in Hogwarts  coming at the same time as Harry . But there's something different about her that no one can decipher...


*Note that I don't own anything except my character, Sammy. K? Thanks.

Huh, I guess this is kinda like a log of my life. Well, if you want me to start from the beginning...

I was at the King's Cross station, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. (Yeah, I know, Harry Potter.) People were looking at me like I was a freak. Which I was.

Giving a sigh of irritation, I walked calmly into the barrier between '9' and '10', arriving onto the platform of 9 and three quarters. The wind was blowing my turqoise hair into my eyes, irritating me. Sighing again, I scrunched up my eyes and imagined my hair in a ponytail. When I couldn't feel it on my neck again, I started forwards.

I didn't even care when people looked at me funny. I just kept moving forwards. When I got my broomstick, owl, and trunk full of stuff onto the express, I jumped onto the train. None of the compartments had anyone in them; everyone was still saying last goodbyes and 'I love you's to their parents. I sighed yet again, walking towards the end comparment.

Sitting down, I realized I'd be alot more comfortable on my back. I didn't want to have to look at the last minute goodbyes. It just reminded me of horrifying things. Anyways, I started to think of who I was, taking calming breaths, like I always did when I got this way. Out of control.

Deep breath. My name is Sammy Evans, and I am eleven years old. Deep breath. This is my first year at Hogwarts, though my intuition has told me I've been a wizard for my whole life. Deep breath. My hair can change at will, color or style, though my eyes just chaneged with my mood. Annoying. Deep breath.

On my last breath, keeping my eyes closed, I swallowed. Then I opened my mouth, singing my heart out; I knew people were on the train, that it was moving. Of course I did, I could hear the 'little children giggling, as their stomachs are full of butterflies because they're on their first day at Hoggywarts!'

Pathetic.

Smiling to myself, I began to sing. Everyone at the orphanage knew I was a good singer, I even made my songs up sometimes. Anyway, even my soft voice surprised me on this one ;

When violet eyes get brighter,

and heavy wings grow lighter,

I'll taste the sky and be alive again.

I'll forget the world that I knew,

but I swear I won't forget you,

Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past,

and whisper in your ear...

Oh, darling, I wish you were here.

I finished the verse that meant so much to me, written by Adam Young, and opened my eyes.

There was a group of people outside my compartment door, all looking at me with amazed eyes. I sat up, wondering what they were looking at.

"What?" I said, glad that my old voice was back.

Seriously? They kept staring at me.

Well, hell.

I already felt like a freak and it hadn't even been my first hour with these kids. I didn't even know their names, for crying out loud!

Sighing so loudly that I hoped they heard it, I closed my eyes and shook my head. Just then, the trolley came. (AN; You know, if you've ever read the 'Harry Potter' books and seen the movies, then you'd know what it was.) I hopped up, grabbing money from my pocket as I went.

'Uhh... Excuse me?' I asked to the people blocking me from candy. I'd do anything for Pocky. Or the closest thing they had to it.

When the way was finally clear, I want to the trolley lady. I didn't know her name, so I just smiled at her.

"Hello, dear," she said warmly.

"Hi," I replied, looking around the cart. After about ten seconds, I found it ; they actually had it. Pocky. Strawberry flavor. In a big pack that I could finish in, like, five minutes. I gave my money to the 'trolley lady', smiled at her again, and went back to my compartment that still had people crouded around it. Muttering to myself about rude people, I sat down, opened my pocky, and started eating one in no time flat. Okay, time isn't flat. Anyway, in about twenty seconds I was eating my second piece. Then I started singing (which made the kids gawk even more) to myself.

(By Your Side - TenthAvenueNorth)

Why are you striving these days

Why are you trying to earn grace

Why are you crying

Let me lift up your face

Just don't turn away

Why are you looking for love

Why are you still searching as if I'm not enough

To where will you go child

Tell me where will you run

To where will you run

And I'll be by your side

Wherever you fall

In the dead of night

Whenever you call

And please don't fight

These hands that are holding you

My hands are holding you

Smiling at the amazed looks at the faces on the amazed children outside my compartment, I took my hair out of the pony tail with one hand, and with my other I pulled my bright pink toque out of my pocket, put it on, and put the hood of my sweater on, laying back and going into an amazingly relaxing sleep.

It was the sound of the train stopping that woke me from my pleasant sleep. As I got up, I realized that I hadn't finished my pocky. Smiling, I got up, stuffed it in my pocket and went to grab my now-sleeping owl, broomstick and books. Making my way up to the first year boats, I noticed some people looking at me in amazement, like I wasn't real. I felt my eyes flash, and when they did, the kids staring at me flinched away, like I had a disease.

Okay, when I said 'My eyes flashed', I meant it. They probably flashed red. I have control over my hair and my skin and body, but no control over my eyes. When I get mad, they go red. When I'm calm, they go blue or hazel, sometimes even pink. I like them best when they're white, though. When they're white, I don't feel, I just smile and go on with life. I don't even think. I just know where I'm going or whatever.

Anyway, I guess my eyes were white, because the boat ride was over ,it seemed, the same time it had started. But what I saw made my eyes go to green, probably. I was amazed and excited. Hogwarts castle was so amazing that I couldn't even speak. Speechless. Wow. That's usually never me. Anyway, I hummed to myself as I got off the boat, and apparently even that sounded cool, because some of the people close enough to hear me looked at me like they'd never seen a girl with blue hair before. I mean, they probably hadn't, but where's the fun in life if you can't have cool hair?

As I walked up the path, a teacher was there to greet is; She was wearing a smile that I doubted I'd see any other time. In this lifetime.

"Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said. "I am Professor _"- Well, now it seemed I could read minds...or at least know who sent my Hogwarts letter to me-"and I am the housekeeper for Gryffindor..."Blah, blah, blah... Anyway, after about five minutes of rambling, she got to the part I was dreading.

"Now, the Sorting will take place in five minutes. Please place yourselves in the front of the Great Hall," McGonnagal said. As I was walking with a group of everyone else, I saw her looking at me. When I caught her gaze, she ushered me to come towards her. I obeyed, wondering what was going on.

"Samantha," she said, looking at me sternly.

Whoa.

"Sorry, Professor, I kinda prefer Sammy." I said, looking her straight in the face.

This seemed to surprise her.

And annoy her.

I almost smiled.

"Your orphanage told me about your... condition," she started. Jesus, I knew where this was going.

"I have to control my temper, take weird pills every day, or do some sort of spell to keep my rage levels down, etcetera, etcetera... am I right?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Ah, yes... I see you've been through this before." She got out of the way and gestured for me to go through the door that the other kids had gone through.

"You have no idea," I muttered to myself as I went infront of the great hall.

Great. Everyone was staring at me. Guess who's gonna get bullied and get pissed without being able to help it? Yours truly. You guessed it. Blue hair, pink beanie? With my Hogwarts robe? Oh, no! Someone, lock me up for this sin!

I smiled to myself. thinking that that was what my parents had done with the orphanage. What's the fun in life if I can't be myself?

I sensed someone's eyes on my back. I turned around and saw a tall man with a long white beard looking at me... Headmaster? Yeah. I think so. He smiled at me just then, as if he could hear my thoughts. He nodded slightly, still smiling sirenely. He heard what I meant about being myself, too? He nodded again and then stopped smiling. He walked up to the front, about to make a speech. Great.

-too lazy to write a speech, k.-

After the speech was done, Professor Dumbledoor - cool name, right? - placed a short stool and a wrecked-ish hat on top of it. It sang its song, and everyone cheered. As if they hadn't seen a talking hat before.

I bed they had.

It got down to business. I mean, this hat was sorting kids like a kid eating all his valentines chocolates for a contest. Excuse my example.

"Evans, Sammy!" it called.

Damn it.

I went to sit on the stool, and i heard people laughing at me. I smiled, a grin that was probably more of a snarl.

I put the hat on top of my head after taking my beanie off and stuffing it in my pocket.

"Yes... I see lots of good qualities here. You're someone I've never before seen... Plenty of courage, ability to prove yourself, and plenty of talent... Where do I put you?"

"Why are you asking me this? You should know where to put me," I thought, my lip pouting. It made me sort of sad, I realized. I don't have a proper house. I'm a misfit. It's never bothered me before, but a new school with new people... it was hyst too much.

"Ah... tough descision... I think I have to think about this." With that, he jumped off my head and into my hands. I just looked at it confusedly, and it sort of winked at me- if an old, dirty hat can wink.

Not this again.

Professor Dumbledoor touched my shoulder, as if I would go anywhere. What would I do? Go cry in the bathroom? That would be a problem, considering a) I had no idea where it was, and b) I'd make an even bigger fool of myself. Instead of doing that, I just chuckled and placed the hat back on the stool for the next kid.

Everyone was still looking at me, though. Even the teachers.

Dumbledoor guided me behind the teachers' table and throug a door.

The room behind the door was beautiful. It was white, with a cherry blossom tree in the far left corner. The ceiling was glass, so I could seee the beautiful sunlght.. only it was night. Bewitched, I guessed.

"You like it?" Dumbledoor asked, smiling fondly at me. I nodded.

"You do know I said your name a few times and you didn't answer,"

"Yeah, I have a tendancy to do that, professor. I'm sorry."

"That's not a problem," he said, his eyes twinkling. Bright blue eyes. I felt my eyes go yellow, happy. "Imagination is the beginning of creation."

I nodded, happy that he understood me.

Gesturing to a marble bench beside the cherry blossom tree, we walked over and sat down.

"Why do you think the sorting hat couldn't find a place for you?" he asked me, his eyes twinkling again, but this time with confusion.

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly. "I've never fit in anywhere, really, what with my preferance for blue hair." He rustled my hair and I smiled gingerly. This felt like the sort of thing a father would do.

"I think the Sorting Hat will find the perfect house for you," he said.

"I doubt it," I said with an exasperated sigh. I pulled my pocky out of my pocket and started eating it. Dumbledoor took one too, looking curious. He probably never had it before. Apparently, he liked it. "You can keep it if you like," I said, handing him the package.

"Thank you," he said. "I don't think you really want to go back to the great hall do you?" he said, this time his voice quiet. I nodded, looking down a bit. I was never a coward.

"You're not a coward," he said. '"Everyone would feel the same way. They'd even run into the bathroom and start crying," his eyes twinkled. I laughed. Then I sighed.

"Where will I sleep?"

"You can sleep in here, if you like. I can ask for a bed and some food to be brought in here for you. Would you like that?"

I nodded and had the sudden urge to hug him. People like this... the world needed more people like this. He touched my hand in a fatherly gesture and left, walking back into the great hall. I heard him talking as if someone hadn't just been totally house-less.

I sighed.

These were gonna be a long few years.


End file.
